


baby, you're my heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edelgard is stained glass windows and tall stone pillars, she is the forest away from the remnants of battle, she is ethereal, illuminescent, and she… is Byleth’s.In which physical intimacy is a love language of its own.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	baby, you're my heaven

**Author's Note:**

> my self indulgent love letter to edelgard

Edelgard knows that Byleth is gentle, her hands despairingly calloused from wielding a sword when in another world she can see her as a florist.

Edelgard would also like to pretend that she’s no sucker for clichés, that Byleth’s hands running over her skin don’t make her feel fire in her veins, but in this world, the one where Byleth is a mercenary instead of a florist, Edelgard is weak.

“Ah, Byleth,”

In a world where Byleth’s hands are calloused from the thorns of roses instead, Edelgard does not cry when she feels fingers trace the scar that travels down the center of her back.

This is not that world.

In this world Byleth will kiss her tears away and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She will trail her hands to Edelgard’s chest and rest them there, possessive and firm. Edelgard will cry, intimately and quietly, and Byleth will keep a hand on her heartbeat as the other trails down her body.

Neither of them are good with words, as it goes for two adults who had never experienced love before, but Edelgard feels more loved than she feels somebody like her deserves with a head on her shoulder and a hand between her legs. Byleth’s chest is hot against her back, and Edelgard momentarily thinks about switching their positions to feel her in her arms. She would, maybe, if her legs were not shaking and her eyes were not squeezed shut.

“Byleth, Byleth, Byleth,”

A mantra, a plea. Edelgard does not need religion when she finds her heaven right here.

“El, I’ve got you.”

Edelgard shakes quietly as she comes, stuttered breaths and curled toes, and Byleth thinks that after all this time, she’s still the most beautiful thing that she’s ever seen.

Edelgard is stained glass windows and tall stone pillars, she is the forest away from the remnants of battle, she is ethereal, illuminescent, and she… is Byleth’s.

Even after Edelgard returns the favor and feels Byleth’s thighs clench around her head as she cries out, after they bathe and start dinner and talk by the fireplace of wars still unwon, Edelgard still feels the same deep fervor shake her to the core. It’s the same heat trapped in her chest that she’s kept contained for a long time, since before Byleth first reappeared and turned her life into one that she enjoys living, perhaps even since the monastery days where Edelgard found herself vying for Byleth’s affection.

It’s love.


End file.
